<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selca by wookieoogie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552169">Selca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie'>wookieoogie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(G)I-DLE crumbs [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Definitely no smut, F/F, Fluff, Jealous sorta over a selca, Mimin - Freeform, Too much fluff, but a hint of it only, tease, this is cute i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minnie was going through her puberty again, and Miyeon was being clueless, all hell break loose until Miyeon finally had enough. </p><p>or</p><p>Minnie was being loud and Miyeon just knows how to shut her up. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(G)I-DLE crumbs [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story heavily inspired by the picture Miyeon uploaded with Sana of Twice. <br/>The M in MM means mature. JK! Slight mature content, but certainly no smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</strong>
</p><p>This is the selca.</p><p>
  
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Minnie asked, shoving her phone in front of Miyeon’s face. “Care to explain?” She raised her brow, and despite trying her hardest to not also raise her voice because of the growing annoyance with Miyeon’s nonchalant expression, she failed.</p><p>“A picture?” came the innocent albeit confused response of Miyeon.</p><p>“Seriously?” Minnie rolled her eyes. The latter’s stupidity started creeping up her nerves once again, and regardless if she told that she’d act more carefully around Miyeon because of their previous misunderstanding, Miyeon’s own foolishness was becoming quite a hindrance on fulfilling that promise.</p><p>“Yes, seriously.” Miyeon’s brow furrowed deeper in confusion as she saw how Minnie rolled her eyes once again for the nth time. “What’s your problem?”</p><p>“My problem? Seriously?” Minnie had long lost her patience already, and she was extremely fed up with Miyeon’s ignorance. “This picture, right here, if you aren’t looking, <em>IS </em>the problem!” She maxed the brightness of her phone, and zoomed in the photo of two girls, with pouting, or more like puckered lips at each other.</p><p>“… and?”</p><p>Minnie finally gave up, throwing her hands exasperatedly in the air before she screamed out her frustration. The girl was definitely stupid, senseless, insensitive, or just doesn’t really care about her feelings. She gave Miyeon her infamous death glare, dropping all her composure and leaving all those input guards she created to prevent hurting or offending the Korean. But right at this moment, she just couldn’t care less.</p><p>On the other hand, Miyeon was only taken aback by the sudden outburst, her eyes wide in surprise and worry, afraid that the other girls might hear Minnie’s loud yell. However, Minnie’s icy death glare had shut her up before she could even speak a word, gulping down the lump in her throat and flashing an apologetic smile. She’s not even sure what she did wrong, but seeing how serious the situation had become, and how dark Minnie’s aura had dropped, it was always better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>You see, the picture involved Sana, a member of the popular girl group Twice, and the other being none other than Miyeon, who’s dating the pink-haired Thai girl that's currently ranting words in her native tongue. Miyeon doesn’t understand a word, but judging from the tone and attitude of Minnie’s voice, it was probably unpleasant.</p><p>Still, Miyeon doesn’t get where Minnie’s frustration was coming from. She sees nothing wrong with the picture. In fact, she definitely finds it cute albeit a little blurry. Minnie had known about her hang out with Sana at that time, and the Thai had wished her well and asked for photos as she was also a fan of Twice. She even asked her if Sana could have some time to get lunch together with Idle!</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Miyeon’s voice was also raising, but she remained calm and told herself that there can only be one who’s exploding between them. This time, it’s Minnie. “You asked for pictures, didn’t you? So I took some with her! Don’t we look cute?”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>!! EXACTLY, MIYEON, exactly!!” Minnie cried, hands creating a dramatic gesture to intensify her emphasis. “That exactly <em>IS </em>the problem!”</p><p>Miyeon raised a brow, still not comprehending Minnie’s point. “That… we look cute?” She treaded carefully, and when Minnie nodded her head exaggeratedly, Miyeon bursts out laughing.</p><p>“You have a problem with me, or Sana sunbaenim being cute?” Miyeon asked in between laughs, earning a pouting and sulking Minnie in front of her.</p><p>“You should see the amount of fans shipping you two…”</p><p>Oh?</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>“You’re jealous?” Miyeon teased, the realization finally hitting her with an exciting tingle in her tummy, causing a smirk to form on her lips.</p><p>Minnie was rarely jealous. Between both of them, Miyeon knew she was leaning more at the sensitive, and insecure role in their relationship, so it was unusual to see the Thai to even show this kind of vulnerability.</p><p>And it was confirmed when Minnie’s response came in the form of annoying scowls and whine, sulking ever so adorably at the far-end corner of Miyeon’s bed with her arms crossed.</p><p>Despite Miyeon being tempted to tease the Thai more, she knew how loud Minnie could be when she was mad, fighting and proving her point until god-knows-how-long just let out every negative feeling she stored long enough in her system. She had a tendency to lash out when she feels like she’s not being appreciated, or when she couldn’t get the attention she wants. Either way, Miyeon decided to spare every one of her Thai girlfriend’s wrath and moved closer to Minnie, who instantly flinched when Miyeon rested a hand on her knee.</p><p>“You should relax—“</p><p>“Relax?! How can I even re—“</p><p>Before Minnie could even finish, Miyeon had dived in to press her lips to the pink-haired girl, only pulling away when she was sure that Minnie wouldn’t continue speaking.</p><p>“I should’ve said shut up.”</p><p>Minnie only glared in response.</p><p>“Look,” Miyeon started, sitting beside Minnie and resting her head on her shoulder before intertwining their fingers. Minnie only scoffed at the cheesy gesture but made no sign to push the other girl away so Miyeon continued. “Sana and I are just friends—“</p><p>“We both started as friends, too, you know.”</p><p>“Could you at least let me finish?!” Miyeon had raised her head to face a sulking Minnie, who in return just stayed quiet despite muttering a few incoherent words, which Miyeon assumed was <em>sorry</em>.</p><p>She took a deep breath and landed her head softly once again on Minnie’s shoulder. A smile then tugged the corner of her lips when she felt Minnie’s weight resting on top of her head.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, she’s listening.</em>
</p><p>“It was just a playful photo, I swear. It’s not like we’re going to kiss or something. Really, you shouldn’t be even jealous.”</p><p>Minnie was about to interrupt her and state what was on her mind, but Miyeon had lovingly caressed her thumb at the back of her hand to assure her and to let her know that she was not yet done speaking, effectively shutting her down and let out a soft sigh of encouragement instead.</p><p>“MiMin is still, and will always be the superior ship, you know.” Miyeon took her phone and effortlessly typed their ship name on Twitter’s search bar. “See?”</p><p>Minnie took a glance, and she instantly smiled at the countless tweets about them. Some were absurd, but equally adorable fan theories matched with a photo or video of them, and a lot more that were seriously close to the real thing which honestly surprises not only her and Miyeon but the rest of their members, too.</p><p>The smile on Minnie’s lips didn’t go unnoticed by Miyeon, who internally sighed in relief when she successfully tamed her little mouse from a panicked state earlier. She realized how Minnie could be the goddess of wrath or the dramatic queen of jealousy yet, she would still look as adorable as ever in Miyeon’s eyes. She even admits that she actually liked seeing Minnie being possessive of her. She felt needed and acknowledged. Not that Minnie ignores or doesn’t compliment her at all, no. in fact, Minnie had been so generous with compliments, if only she would honestly turn down the teasing remarks right after an admiring comment. Nonetheless, she was fully aware of how Minnie gets so embarrassed that she tries to hide it with playful or mischievous mockery.</p><p>They ended up scrolling through the numerous tweets with their <em>shipname</em>, laughing, and reminiscing their moments together whenever a lovely picture would catch their attention. They even generously leave a comment or like at the said post, of course, with their own private Twitter accounts.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Minnie suddenly whispered while Miyeon was busy scrolling her phone. She looked up at Minnie, who was already looking at her apologetically with a sad smile ghosting her features. Miyeon took a moment to relish at the sight of her cute Thai girlfriend before she shook her head.</p><p>“It’s fine. You were cute.”</p><p>The bashful smile on Minnie’s lips and the pink clouds of dust that spread along her cheeks only made Miyeon’s grin grow wide. She knew how Minnie loved being called cute.</p><p>“You’re just being cheesy.” Minnie retorted.</p><p>“And you love it!”</p><p>“Stop! I don’t! Not in a million years!”</p><p>“Then I’d wait a million years for you to love that about me.”</p><p>Minnie paused. Miyeon smirked. Then, fully processing what Miyeon said, Minnie blushed a deep, crimson red.</p><p>“God, Miyeon, I swear!” Minnie swatted her hands away at the smug look of her Korean girlfriend, torn between being annoyed or shy with Miyeon’s unfiltered expression of affection. “You should stop hanging out with Shuhua! Those lines are so <em>cringe</em>!”</p><p>“Oh?” Miyeon raised a brow, moving closer to Minnie before she breathed out, “<em>What lines would you prefer to hear then, love?”</em> huskily in Minnie’s ear, tracing circles on her knee before trailing it up until her tummy, then her chest, then resting it on her lips.</p><p>If Minnie thought she couldn’t get any redder than she was earlier, then she was highly, absolutely, extremely, positively, and definitely wrong.</p><p>There were two sides of Miyeon: one being incredibly stupid and innocent, and two, well, she doesn’t really want to dwell on that thought in fear that she might <em>explode </em>in terms of what kids were prohibited to know, and what adults seem to explicitly, and guiltily enjoy. Let’s just leave it that.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>Minnie finally shook her head in response, a little exaggerated like a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn’t just thinking of <em>exploding</em>, wasn’t she? No, certainly not. It’s not like Miyeon was planning on <em>doing </em>something, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>“You still owe me, you know?” Miyeon probed, slipping a hand inside Minnie’s oversized shirt.</p><p>“W-what do y-you mean?” came a stuttered mess of a reply from a nervous, yet equally excited Minnie.</p><p>Miyeon scooted closer, and finally, hovered on top of Minnie with that all-too-familiar playful look on her face.</p><p>Minnie gulped.</p><p>“Oh, you know. You, barging into my room—“</p><p>“But I’m your girlfriend!”</p><p>Minnie was quickly silenced by Miyeon’s finger on her lips. “And suddenly accusing me of some sort. Then screaming the hell out in my room and disturbing my peace...” She finished, moving closer to Minnie’s face.</p><p>“…and?” Was all Minnie could reply, completely intoxicated and breathless.</p><p>Miyeon finally pressed her lips on Minnie’s trembling one, moving ever so gently but possessively as she slowly lifted Minnie’s shirt in the process, basking at the newfound warmth of their pressed bodies. </p><p>“And I definitely think you did it the wrong way.”</p><p>Minnie suddenly yelped when Miyeon clawed her skin hard, but mild enough to not leave a mark.</p><p>“Exactly. That’s how it should be.”</p><p>Realizing that she couldn’t really escape the second version of Miyeon right now, Minnie had willingly obliged and closed her eyes to submit herself to this beast of a goddess that would surely blow her mind. Not that she was complaining at all, even if this wasn’t exactly included in her initial plan of getting an explanation about the picture from her lover. No. She just wanted to feel assured about their relationship, and Miyeon, <em>god Miyeon</em>, was undoubtedly going to give her that, in her own <em>little</em> way.</p><p>‘<em>This will be a long night,’</em> Minnie thought before she bid farewell to her slipping consciousness. <em>‘And we have an early schedule tomorrow. Fuck!’</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my Twitter: <strong><span class="u"><a href="https://twitter.com/wookieoogie">@wookieoogie</a></span></strong>. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!</p><p>Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: <span class="u"><strong><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie">wookieoogie</a></strong></span>. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>